


remember me?

by thanksroach (irnhero)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Established Relationship, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, but he doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnhero/pseuds/thanksroach
Summary: The doctor says Geralt has temporary amnesia brought on by trauma to his brain. He’s been in this bloody hospital room for two days and every time he looks up, there’s Jaskier talking to doctors and nurses and fluffing pillows and asking if he needs anything. Which would be completely fine, touching even. If Geralt had the faintest idea who Jaskier was.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m posting polished versions of some of my [febuwhump prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139258/chapters/71536530) on their own so they can have their time to shine; this was for the prompt. "who are you?"  
> (sidenote: plenty of potential for more if there's interest soooo... let me know :P)

Geralt tries to read Jaskier’s lips through the sliding glass door of his room, but his efforts produce little in the way of useful information. Par for the course at this point. No one has given him a scrap of useful anything since he woke up. Especially Jaskier.

He’s been in this bloody hospital room for two days and every time he looks up, there’s Jaskier talking to doctors and nurses and fluffing pillows and asking if he needs anything. Which would be completely fine, touching even. If Geralt had the faintest idea who Jaskier was.

The doctor says Geralt has temporary amnesia brought on by the trauma to his brain. Or, they hope it’s temporary. Apparently, he was in an accident with his bike. No one else was hurt, thank the Gods, but he woke up two days ago with a killer migraine, a half-shaved head, and no memory of the last six years. 

The first thing Geralt saw was Jaskier, curled up in an uncomfortable-looking chair trying to nap. He looked like shit, but when he noticed Geralt was awake, he brightened like the sun. And when he realized Geralt had no idea who he was, he all but ran from the room. 

Jaskier is his friend. That’s all anyone will tell him. Two days Geralt had been here and Jaskier hadn’t gone home once, not to eat or shower or sleep in a real bed. The doctors always waited until Jaskier was in the room before they explained anything. Even Vesemir was acting strangely, calling Jaskier out into the hall to talk where Geralt couldn’t hear them.

Geralt watches them wrap up whatever top-secret conversation they’re having and Vesemir claps Jaskier on the shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Jaskier stands there by himself for a few moments taking noticeably deep breaths before he slides the glass door open and returns to the room. 

Something is going on. Geralt doesn’t know what but he knows that he isn’t being told the truth, at least not all of it. Everyone is walking on eggshells trying to keep something from him and it's driving him mad. It ends right fucking here.

“Who are you?”

Jaskier freezes in his tracks and stares wide-eyed at Geralt. “I’m Jaskier,” he says.

“Not that,” Geralt snaps, “who are you to me? And don’t say you're my friend.”

“I am your friend.” Jaskier wraps his arms around himself like a shield and Geralt sees his hands trembling. 

Geralt steels himself. This isn’t going to be fun for either of them, but he’s tired of being lied to. “My friends went home two days ago. My own brothers are at home right now, but not you.”

Jaskier tries a weak smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “It’s late, why don’t we talk tomorrow after you’ve had some–”

“No!” Geralt shouts. Jaskier jumps at his outburst but he doesn’t care. “You’re always here, every day, and everyone keeps looking at you and asking you if you’re alright and it doesn’t make any fucking sense! All anyone says when I ask is ‘he’s your friend’ and I’m sick of the bullshit, so tell me right now–who the fuck are you?!”

“I’m your fiance!” Jaskier exclaims, tears welling in his eyes.

Geralt blanches. His  _ what _ ? “ _ What? _ ”

Jaskier takes a deep, ragged breath and pulls his phone from his pocket. He unlocks it and hands it to Geralt and… it’s them. Between the apps and way too many notification bubbles, he sees their faces smiling back at him. Well, Jaskier is smiling, wide enough to make his eyes crinkle at the corners. Geralt is too busy kissing the side of his face to smile. 

Geralt stares at the screen with his mouth hanging open and Jaskier takes a seat by the bed.

“We met three years ago,” he says. “I was playing an open mic at this absolute shithole of a bar and you didn’t even look at me. And I’m an egotistical bastard so I walked right up and demanded a review and you bought me a drink. Never got the review.”

Geralt hears fondness in his voice, but he doesn’t look up, eyes fixed on the photo. He lets his thumb hover over their faces, wishing he could touch the captured moment. They look so happy.

“We haven’t set a date yet. You want it in the summer but everyone gets married in the summer, so I say autumn.” Jaskier huffs a little laugh and goes on. “Eskel keeps joking that we’ll spend the rest of our lives bickering over it and never actually get married.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Geralt asks, finally meeting Jaskier’s gaze. He hasn’t shed any tears but his eyes are still a bit too shiny.

“You woke up missing six years of your life.” The little grin Jaskier donned as he recounted their memories slips. “The doctors said to take things slow and we agreed that springing a fiance on you was the opposite of slow.”

Geralt feels a wave of guilt settle across him. He was so irritated, almost  _ angry _ , with Jaskier just for taking care of him. Of course, Jaskier would be here at his bedside all hours of the day. And it must have been a nightmare to have to watch someone he loved look right through him as if they’d never met.

Jaskier  _ loves  _ him. That’s the most un-fucking-believable bit of all. That Geralt met someone so amazing, someone who didn’t mind his baggage and emotional constipation, someone who would sit through the hell that must have been the last two days and not falter once, someone who agreed to spend  _ forever  _ with him.

“Where’s your ring?” Geralt asks dumbly, at a loss for anything else.

Jaskier scoffs at that. “You mean  _ your  _ ring? As if you’d have the nerve to propose first. I have it here.” 

Geralt expects Jaskier to reach for his pocket, but instead, he goes for his own hand. He pulls a silver band from his right ring finger and holds it out for Geralt to take. It’s simple, just plain silver, or maybe platinum. Just his style.

“Look, Jaskier begins, drawing Geralt’s attention from the ring. “I know you don’t know me but I– You mean a lot to me. Everything, really. And I’ll be here to help you with all of this. Anything you need. If you want me too, of course.”

Geralt reaches out for Jaskier’s hands where they’re clasped on the edge of the bed before he can think about it. Just before he touches them, he hesitates, unsure. Jaskier waits patiently for Geralt to gather himself, laying one of his hands out for him, an open invitation. Geralt takes it.

“That sounds good to me," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](https://d-andilion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
